


Trick-or-Treat

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Beverly is a badass, Bill is just a scared big brother, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Halloween, Who needs parents when your big brother is fantastic, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where Georgie lives after getting kidnapped by pennywise. And Bill has tried to keep anything scary away from him but Georgie insists on going out for Halloween just a year later from the incident.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough, The Losers Club - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Trick-or-Treat

"I don't know guh-guh-Georgie. This m-m-may not be a good i-..good idea," Bill stuttered nervously as his hands were busy fumbling with a costume that his little brother had brought to him. Georgie stared up at his big brother with hopeful eyes and he bounced a little on his heels.

"Aw come on Billy! It'll be fun!" Georgie insisted. Bill shook his head and his teeth pressed into his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his friend, Richie.

"You can't keep him in the house for-fuckin'-ever Bill. Let the kid go out Trick-or-Treating. We'll all take care of him and keep an eye on him," he defended Georgie while he tossed a ball up in the air, laying on Bill's bed. Bill shot a glare over at his friend then sighed heavily.

"I-I guess suh-suh-so," Bill sighed softly. Georgie's smile grew across his face and he took the costume back from Bill. He jumped with glee.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he hugged his big brother with his single arm then dashed out of the room. Once his little brother was gone, Bill turned to Richie with a firm look on his face. Richie looked over at Bill and opened his mouth to talk but even when he had looked away, he hadn't stopped tossing the ball. Gravity brought the ball down directly onto his face which caused the boy to groan in pain and hide his face. 

Bill just shook his head and went back to doing his homework.

Halloween came up far too quickly for Bill. He wasn't ready to bring his little brother out. He had done a pretty great job at keeping his little brother from anything scary since his kidnapping, especially clowns. 

Georgie was excited. He couldn't sit still for two seconds even when Beverly and Stan were doing his spooky makeup. He thought it would be hilarious to be a one-armed zombie and they were going to make sure he looked as perfect as he hoped it would be. And boy, did he look perfect.

Stan had made his nub of an arm look as though it was freshly torn free from his body. Fake bloody skin hung loosely from the arm and his shirt was ripped to accompany the illusion. Beverly's handy makeup made him seem as though an eye was missing and his jaw was hanging from his face. When Georgie was finally allowed to look in the mirror, he couldn't hold in his squeal of excitement.

"Ah-Are you ready guh-guh-Georg-" Bill's stutter came to a halt as Georgie walked into the room. He let his head fall to the side and gave his brother a dead stare. Bill's eyes widened and he forced the forming lump in his throat down with a swallow. "Wuh-whoa. That looks...real" 

"I know!" Georgie giggled, instantly ditching the zombie act. "They did such a great job didn't they Billy?!" Bill just nodded and gave his little brother a small smile that he really wasn't feeling. Georgie, too excited to notice, dashed out of the room to get a pillowcase. 

"You okay Bill?" Beverly asked. Bill lifted his eyes to Beverly's concerned pair and nodded his head quietly. "It's just makeup, Bill. And he's going to be safe with all of us tonight. Don't worry" she hugged him close to her and rubbed his back. Bill hugged her back and hid his face into her shoulder. 

When the rest of the losers club showed up to the house, they left the Denbrough home to go trick-or-treating with the young zombie. They walked to the neighboring houses, yelled "Trick or Treat!" then gathered their candy before leaving to the next house. 

Bill's anxiety lowered with every house. Georgie was given big handfuls of candy at each door and always turned back to his big brother with a huge smile and a thumbs up. Bill would return his smile and sometimes even chuckle at the kid's expression.

Everything was fine. 

But then it wasn't.

Georgie smiled big as he pushed his small finger against the doorbell. Beverly took her arm away from Georgie to let him return to his zombie act. She turned back to Bill to find him staring at the sewer drain. The one where Georgie had disappeared. Beverly sighed and motioned for Richie and Eddie to distract him.

Beverly's distraction kept her from saving Georgie from what was about to happen.

The door opened and a figure with a clown mask jumped out from the shadows, holding a bowl of candy. Georgie's eyes widened and he fell back onto the porch, his hand inches from the steps behind him. The screech that erupted from his gut caught Bill's attention instantly.

Bill ran up the steps to his little brother to assure him things were okay. Beverly glared at the large Halloween decoration and grabbed the bowl in its hands. She then dumped the whole bowl into Georgie's pillowcase and tossed the bowl onto the porch floor.

"Fuck you!" Beverly yelled before she followed Bill who was carrying Georgie down the porch steps and away from the house.

"It's okay, guh-Georgie. It's okay" he spoke softly and knelt down on the sidewalk to place him down carefully. He then inspected the boy's hand to make sure he didn't get a sliver from the rough porch floor.

"Hey, Georgie! Beverly stole all of the candy for you. You might rot your teeth but at least that'll show those jerks huh?" Eddie knelt down beside Bill and smiled at the little boy who was sniffling. A little smile tugged at his mouth and he nodded his head.

"Thank you Beverly" Georgie looked up at the redhead who smiled back down at him and gave him a little wink. Luckily, he was wearing makeup so she couldn't see him blush.

"Come on champ, ya ready for the next house?" Richie asked. He drummed his index fingers on the top of Georgie's messy hair. Georgie looked up at him which only prompted fingers drumming on his face. This forced laughter from the kid and he nodded.

"Ready" Georgie stated.

"Muh-muh-maybe we should just go huh....go home" Bill muttered. 

"No! I need more candy!" Georgie insisted. He carefully got up then grabbed his pillowcase. He nudged Bill with his elbow and smiled up at him to reassure his big brother that he was in fact okay. Bill sighed and finally gave in. 

Georgie spun on his heel and ran through the losers excitedly. Bill chuckled softly and followed him but the boy was soon to stop when a group of clowns stood down the street. Georgie stared silently, unable to move. 

The losers saw the group instantly. The clowns were moving closer and Bill was by his little brother's side in a second.

"Wuh-We are going huh-huhh...going home!" Bill firmly stated. He gently grabbed Georgie's arm but Georgie didn't move. 

One of the clowns was carrying a red balloon.

Beverly, Mike, and Richie all moved in front of Georgie to block his view but the little boy kept peeking between their bodies to stare at that red balloon. 

"Please tell me that's a coincidence" Richie mumbled under his breath. 

"It is dead" Beverly snapped at him quietly before she crouched down to pick Georgie up. Georgie wrapped his one arm around her neck and stared at the group of clowns that were closer now. The losers all followed behind her.

They took their turns trying to distract Georgie but they weren't really sure if they were trying to distract him or more so themselves...

Bill turned back to look at the group of clowns and watched as they walked up to a house to get some candy. His eyes then fell to the sewer drain that Georgie had vanished at. His eyes lingered and he stopped his steps. He could feel something staring from the shadows in that drain.

His gaze only snapped away when Mike called back to him to check on him. He finally started walking again but...that murderous clown's laugh was there. He could swear that he could hear it.


End file.
